1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image blurring correcting apparatus and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an image blurring correcting apparatus for correcting image blurring generated by hand movement and an imaging apparatus having the image blurring correcting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image blurring correcting apparatus is, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-80550 for example, composed of a correcting lens for correcting image blurring, a guide member for guiding the correcting lens in the direction perpendicular to an imaging optical axis with free movement, a deflection detection sensor for detecting deflection of a camera, a voice coil motor which is an actuator of the correcting lens, or the like. This image blurring correcting apparatus drives the correcting lens by the electromagnetic force of the voice coil motor to the direction opposite to the deflection direction so as to compensate movement due to the deflection of the camera obtained by a detection output of the deflection detection sensor.
In addition, there is also known the image blurring correcting apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-350917, provided with a compensator lens supported movably in the direction perpendicular to an optical axis and a rocking shaft with one end supported swingably by a fixed part and the compensator lens being connected to the other end so that the rocking shaft swings to drive the compensator lens in the direction to correct the image blurring.